


Long Live Rock

by SailorLestrade



Category: Music RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Broken Hearts, Crack, First Time, M/M, Sad Sam Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: A requested sequel to The Day the Music Died. Sam and Dean stumble into a town where the residents are rock stars.





	Long Live Rock

**Author's Note:**

> I was begged to writing something involving SAm and Buddy. And it has triggered many inside jokes.

Long Live Rock

(For anyone who wanted a romantic-ish sequel to The Day the Music Died)

It had been a while since Sam had come home from 1959. He almost acted like a heartbroken lover at times. And Dean would catch him humming some of Buddy’s songs when he walked around the bunker. And when Charlie found out, she asked a million and one questions. Dean was sure that it was hard for Sam to talk about, but the light that shined in Sam’s eyes when he talked about Buddy, Waylon, Ritchie, JP, and Maria was something that Dean hadn’t seen in a long, long time.

“They sound amazing!” Charlie said. “And with Maria still alive, at least you still have a friend to talk to.” Sam shrugged.

“I have a picture from Bobby’s stuff of him and me meeting Waylon at the South Dakota state fair. Bobby said it was just a depressed drunk, kinda acting weird around us. But I guess it’s because he knew me when as an adult, and he just met me as a kid.”

“That is so meta! It’s awesome!” Charlie laughed. “You need to write a book or something.”

“I think I’ll just stick to my memories.” Sam smiled at her. 

“So, what’s next for you two?” Charlie asked.

“Well, Kevin has a couple of books in Wichita he wants us to pick up for him. So we’re going to do that.” Dean told her. “Wanna come?”

“And miss my chance to explore your lair? No thank you.” Charlie winked at Dean.

“Just try not to wake up any more wicked witches.” Sam joked.

“Oh, believe me, I won’t.” She stood up.

“Just stay out of my room,” Dean said. “I have everything exactly the way I want it.”

“Okay, okay. I won’t.” Charlie rolled her eyes some.

“We’ll be back,” Sam said. “Just have fun and don’t get into too much trouble.”

“I’ll try.” Charlie headed off to go exploring, leaving Sam and Dean shaking their heads and laughing.

“She has way too much energy,” Dean said. “Think we can siphon some off?”

“I don’t think we could handle her energy.” Sam joked. “Come on, let’s get going.”

****

“Why couldn’t Kevin have just ordered these books through Amazon?” Dean asked as they headed towards Wichita. The sky looked like it was just going to start storming at any minute. The radio was being a little bitch and would only play sometimes. And Sam wasn’t in a very talkative mood.

“I guess they don’t sell word of god on Prime,” Sam said with a shrug. Dean sighed.

That’s when they passed a sign saying Welcome to Azmar: Home of the Best Pie in Kansas.

“Sammy,” Dean said. “We have to stop.”

“What? Why?” Sam asked.

“Best pie in Kansas? I have to be the judge of that.” He laughed. Sam sighed.

“Sure. We can stop.” Sam said, leaning back in his seat. Dean smiled and parked the car in front of Patsy’s Diner. It had a banner hanging that said: “Best Pie in All of Kansas: America, You’re Next”.

“Challenge accepted,” Dean said. Sam was looking around. “Sammy, aren’t you hungry?”

“Yeah. There’s just a couple stores I want to check out.” Sam said. “Why don’t you go ahead and if I get hungry, I’ll come by.”

“Suit yourself,” Dean said with a shrug. He headed into the diner, leaving Sam standing out on the sidewalk. Sam looked over at a storefront. Romeo’s Place. It was a bookstore and cat sanctuary according to the lettering on the window. Sam pushed open the door and headed in, immediately being greeted by several cats.

“Uh, hey kitties,” Sam said, bending down to pet some of them.

“Hello, darling.” A man at the counter said with a bit of a laugh. “What are you looking for?”

“I...I’m not sure,” Sam said, looking around.

“Not all who wander are lost, darling.” The guy said. Sam turned and got a good look at him then, his eyes widening some. “What is it?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you look like Freddie Mercury?” Sam asked. The man laughed.

“Only all the time. And I guess it works because my name is Freddie.” He said. He scanned Sam up and down as the cats continued to rub up against him. “You know, I think you might find what you’re looking for next door,” Freddie told Sam.

“What’s next door?” Sam asked.

“Charles’ Music Emporium is on one side, and Penny Lane Market is a couple of storefronts down.” Freddie explained to Sam. “Might do you some good to go to one of those.”

“Uh, sure,” Sam said with a shrug. “Thanks.” He turned and left them. Freddie smiled as one of the cats jumped up on the counter.

“What do you say, Delilah? Do you think we’re going to get that grumpy man out of his funk?” Freddie said, scratching his cat’s head. She just purred and rubbed up against him. “I hope so darling. I hope so.”

****

“Welcome to Patsy’s diner. What can I get you?” A woman asked as she came up to Dean’s table. She hair was done up in a half beehive and she had winged eyeliner and tattoos on her arms. Dean looked up at her, a little in shock. “Hey, you okay? I got other customers if you’re not ready.”

“Uh, can I just get started with a coffee...Amy?” Dean asked, reading her nametag.

“Sure thing.” She said, leaving Dean’s table. Dean glanced at the menu before looking outside. He watched as Sam left the cat sanctuary place and he rolled his eyes.

“Kid better not be getting a damn cat,” Dean grumbled. He watched him for a moment, watching how he was looking around, unsure of where to go. Dean pulled out his phone and called him.

“Yeah?” Sam answered.

“Get in here and eat,” Dean told him. “You look like an idiot.”

“Um...yeah okay. I’m coming.” Sam hung up and crossed the street to the diner, finding Dean easily and taking a seat.

“Dude, you okay?” Dean asked. Sam blinked a few times.

“I could’ve sworn I just met Freddie Mercury,” Sam told him. Dean didn’t laugh.  
“Well, I think I just met Amy Winehouse,” Dean told him, motioning over at the waitress who was taking someone else’s order. “And what were you doing out there, looking around.”

“He told me that what I’m looking for might be next door. There’s a music store right next to the cat place and I just felt a connection there.”

“Think we should leave?” Dean asked. “You and connections aren’t always a good thing.”

“I’m fine,” Sam said, shaking his head. Amy came back over then to get their orders Sam got a salad and Dean ordered a barbecue burger. Dean and Sam were both scanning the diner, trying to figure out what was going on here. Sam looked out the window then and pointed to two guys walking down the street with dogs. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Dean asked, looking.

“That looks like Sid Vicious. And Kurt Cobain.” Sam said. He looked at Dean. “Where the hell are we?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said. Amy sat his burger down in front of him and he took a big bite. “But wherever it is, it has great food. My god, this burger is amazing.” Sam nodded and picked at his salad while Dean had his burger and ordered some pie and ice cream, which was just as amazing as the burger had been.

“Well Sammy, I don’t know about you, but I’d kinda like to stay the night here and see what’s going on ” Dean said, leaning back in the booth. Sam kept looking outside. “Sammy, you hear me?”

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Sam said. “Here’s some money for all this. I’m gonna go check out that music store.”

“Gonna take up the kazoo?” Dean asked with a laugh. Sam rolled his eyes and headed out of the diner. He made his way back across the street to Charles’ Music Emporium. He pushed open the door, making the little bell ring above it. There were instruments out on display and sheet music sitting around. Sam took it all in. He didn’t really think this was his place and turned to leave.

“Welcome to Charles’ Music Emporium. Is there anything I can help you with?” A voice asked. Why did it sound so damn familiar?

“I was just looking,” Sam said, turning around to look at who spoke. And when they locked eyes, neither knew what to say for a moment or two. “B-Buddy?” Sam asked.

“Oh my god. Sam.” Buddy gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing. You’re…”

The demon plunged a knife into Buddy’s side.

Buddy reached up and grabbed Sam’s hand. “A-are w-w-we going to d-die?”

“S-Sam!”

“Dead?” Buddy asked. Sam nodded. “It’s hard to explain. I’m dead, but I’m alive. I’m in this town and we’re all alive and dead and…” Sam stopped him then by wrapping him in a hug. Buddy instantly returned it, holding on to Sam like he might disappear if he let go. “God Sam, I missed you so much.”

“I miss you too,” Sam said. “Everywhere I went reminded me of you and…” It was Buddy’s turn to cut Sam off then. But instead of a hug, he kissed him. Just like that night Davenport when it was just the two of them alone. Sam didn’t pull back that night, and he didn’t pull back now.

“Sammy,” Buddy whispered, resting his forehead against Sam’s. “I was in heaven and you were there, but it wasn’t the same. I could just feel that it wasn’t real, no matter how real they tried to make it.” He kissed Sam again, holding on to him. Heaven had gotten a lot of the details right, but there was something missing that made their Sam different than his.

His. God, what was he thinking?

Buddy and Sam were both about to say something when the door starting to be opened distracted them and they pulled away from each other as Dean came in. He took one look at Sam and knew something was up. Especially because Sam looked happy. And that was something Sam just didn’t do.

“So I found us a room for the night. Get this, it’s called that Morrison Hotel. And dude, I think Jim Morrison runs the place.” Dean said.

“He does,” Buddy said. Dean looked around Sam to see who had spoken.

“Dean, this is Buddy. Buddy Holly.” Sam said with a smile on his face. “Buddy, this is my brother Dean.”

“Oh, you’re Dean!” Buddy said, offering his hand. “It’s great to finally meet you. Sam spoke very highly of you.”

“Dude, is this the Buddy Holly that you went back to 1959 and met?” Dean asked, shaking Buddy’s hand. A small blush spread on Sam’s face.

“Yeah.” He said. He looked around. “Are the others here?” He asked.

“Waylon and all of them?” Buddy asked. Sam nodded. “I haven’t seen them. But that doesn’t mean they aren’t here.” Sam nodded. Dean stood there awkwardly.

“Uh, should I go?” Dean asked. “Were you two in the middle of something?” Sam and buddy glanced at each other before shaking their heads. “Okay well, let’s go to the room and get settled before scoping out the town.”

“Yeah, okay.” Sam looked at Buddy. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Yeah,” Buddy said, a little upset but nothing he couldn’t handle. “What room are you guys in?”

“5A,” Dean said. Buddy nodded and watched as Sam and Dean left.

****

“So, what exactly happened between you and Buddy back in ‘59?” Dean asked as they got to the motel. “Were you two just friends or…”

“We were just friends,” Sam said, looking around the room.

“Hmmm. Sure. Whatever you say, Sammy.” Dean said. Sam turned and glared at him. “Well, I’m going to go hit up that bar in town and see what I can find out. What are you going to do?”

“Research,” Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Spoilsport.” He said. “I’ll be back later.” With that, he left. Sam showered, standing under the warm water for a while. He wasn’t used to places they stayed in to actually have this much hot water available. He changed into a pair of comfy pants and a shirt. They always took bags with them, even on simple runs. You never knew went a simple run could turn into a three-day hunt and you could only wear the same underwear so many days in a row.

Sam settled on his bed, ready to start doing a little research on things, when there was a knock at the door. Carefully, Sam got up and went to the door, opening it slightly to see Buddy standing there.

“Hey,” Sam said, a smile lighting up his face. He opened the door to let Buddy in. “What are you doing here?”

“I thought we could catch up,” Buddy said with a shrug. “Where’s Dean?”

“He went out,” Sam said. “I opted to stay in.”

“Lucky for me then.” Buddy laughed. Sam shut the door behind Buddy as he took off his jacket and laid it on a chair. “So, how have you been Sam? Really?”

“Honestly, I felt like my heart broke when you died,” Sam told him. “I know that it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Buddy said. “I remember things. When that demon possessed me and hit you. Then the time between him leaving me and the plane crashing. I remember holding on to you. I remember you being taken from me.” He set down on Dean’s bed as Sam set on his own. “There were so many things I wanted to say before we died together that I didn’t get a chance to. Things that at the time, would’ve probably gotten me put in jail or killed.”

“Buddy,” Sam said softly, seeing how upset he was getting. But Buddy just shook his head.

“I…” Buddy looked away from Sam so he couldn’t see the rejection. “I love you, Sam.”

“Buddy.” Sam moved to kneel in front of him, looking up into his eyes. “I love you too Buddy.” He held his hands in his. Buddy looked down at him with a smile before he stood up, pulling Sam with him, and kissed him deeply. Buddy held Sam close as he deepened the kiss. When they parted, one look told the other that they wanted this.

Buddy pulled off Sam’s shirt as he kissed his neck, hearing the small noises Sam made as he did. Sam took off Buddy’s glasses and laid them on the table so there wasn’t a chance of breaking them. Buddy took Sam’s hand then and led him to the bed, pulling him on to it with him.

“Do you want this?” Sam asked, leaning into Buddy’s touch.

“I’ve wanted this since the day Waylon brought you to the house,” Buddy told him, kissing him deeply. As Buddy kissed Sam, Sam made work of unbuttoning Buddy’s shirt and sliding it off of him. Sam pushed Buddy to lay back on the bed before he started kissing down his chest, working his pants and underwear off of him as he did. Buddy couldn’t stop the moans that slipped from his lips as he watched Sam.

“Sam.” Buddy sighed. He closed his eyes as Sam took him into his mouth, sucking on the head for a little bit. It didn’t take long for Buddy to respond “Oh fuck Sam.” Sam took him deeper, swallowing him all the way down. Once Buddy hit the back of Sam’s throat, Sam started to move his head. Buddy gripped the blanket and threw his head back. Fuck, if he had known that it was going to feel this good, he would’ve fallen into bed with Sam back in Milwaukee. 

This went on for a little longer before Buddy touched Sam’s cheek, getting him to look up at him.

“You can stop.” He said. “I don’t want this to be over yet.” Sam moved his mouth off of Buddy slowly, sitting back on the floor. Buddy set up and helped Sam to his feet, working him out of his pants. “Do you have anything for this?”

“I have lube,” Sam said with a blush. “It makes it easier to jack off sometimes.” Buddy smiled as Sam’s blush. “I want you to do it.”

“Are you sure?” Buddy asked. Sam nodded. “Then get on the bed.” Sam nodded, but first, he grabbed the lube that was in his bag. Sometimes it came in handy for other things, but Sam mainly kept it hidden there for those brief moments he had to himself. He handed the bottle to Buddy before getting on the bed.

“I can do the prep part,” Sam said. “I do it often and it’s not too bad.”

“I get a show?” Buddy asked with a wink. Sam laughed some and nodded.

“I’ll need the lube though.” He said. Buddy nodded and handed it to Sam. He watched Sam put some on his fingers and pushed them into himself, stretching himself to fit Buddy. If Buddy wasn’t already hard, he would have been right then. Sam took his time working himself open, when he felt his fingers being pulled from himself and replaced by Buddy’s.

“Fuck.” Sam moaned. Buddy had been watching and taking notes, and he was sure he knew what to do. What Sam liked. He had Sam a withering mess on the bed in no time, and not long after that, Sam was begging. “Buddy, please.”

“Hold on baby.” He said, slowly pulling his fingers out and using the lube to slick himself up. “I’ll take care of you.” He crawled between Sam’s open legs, lined himself up, and slowly started to push into him, making Sam gasp.

“Fuck,” Sam whispered, closing his eyes. He had been with guys before, but something about being with Buddy was different. He wasn’t sure if it was actually love, or lust, or what. But he wanted only Buddy and no one else in his life. He spread his legs as far as he could as Buddy settled between them, like it was where he always belonged.

“God, this feels amazing ” Buddy whispered, holding himself up as natural instinct took over and he moved his hips slowly. “You look amazing.” He leaned down and kissed Sam gently, nipping at his bottom lip some. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Sam whispered back. Buddy pulled back some to find a pace that would work for both of them. Sam held on to him, the intensity fueling him. Every time Buddy brushed his prostate, it was like seeing stars. Sam knew that it wouldn’t be much longer.

“Sammy, I’m close,” Buddy whispered in his ear. He placed gentle kisses on his neck.

“M-me too,” Sam told him. He held on to Buddy tighter as he felt Buddy’s thrusts getting sloppy, his need to cum overcoming the pace they had going. And Sam was thankful, because he was ready.

Not too much longer and Buddy was cumming in Sam, moaning his name over and over and praising Sam as Sam came between them.

“Oh fuck,” Buddy whispered, slowly pulling out of Sam and laying beside him. “We should have done that sooner.”

Buddy wrapped an arm around Sam, holding him close to him. Sam rested his head on Buddy’s shoulder, letting himself relax and feel safe. Buddy was tired, so was Sam, but they were both so happy. Buddy traced shapes on Sam’s bare skin for a moment as he tried to think of the right words.

“Sam,” Buddy said softly.

“Yeah?” Sam answered. Buddy took a second before he spoke up.

“The world has given us another chance.” He said. “Will you marry me?” Sam looked up at him.

“Are you sure you want that?” Sam asked. Buddy nodded.

“More than anything.” He told him. Sam smiled and nodded.

“They yes. I will.”

They drifted off to sleep then, holding on to each other.

****

It was early morning when Dean unlocked the room door and stumbled in, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Man Sammy, you missed it.” Dean laughed. “I just played darts with the Ramones. And then I had a poker game with Janis Joplin, Bon Scott, John Bonham, Jimi Hendrix, Elvis Presley, and Keith Moon. Dude, this place is awesome.” He turned to look at Sam’s bed and gasped. Because Sam wasn’t alone.

He and Buddy were curled up together, fast asleep.

“I knew it! I fucking knew it!” Dean laughed. “Sam, you sly dog.” Dean was planning on teasing Sam in the morning. But right now, he was tired and he was ready for some sleep.

****

Sam woke up the next morning to someone playing with his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Buddy, a smile on his face. But snoring cut through their peaceful moment and Sam turned his head to see Dean asleep on the other bed.

“Well, that ends that plan.” Buddy laughed playfully. “I wanted another piece of you this morning.”

“Maybe later.” Sam laughed. “We need to get up and in some clothes before Dean wakes up. He’s already going to tease me to no end.” Buddy laughed and kissed Sam gently.

They quickly got up and pulled their clothes on, trying to be as quick and as quiet as possible so Dean wouldn’t wake up. Finally, once they were dressed again, Buddy kissed Sam one more time.

“Can you come by the store later?” He asked.

“Of course,” Sam said. “Any special reason?”

“Just because I love you,” Buddy smirked before he left.

“So, did he rock your world?” Dean asked from his bed. Sam jumped and turned to look at his brother. “The clothes all over the floor didn’t help matters.”

“Shit,” Sam mumbled under his breath. Dean rubbed his eyes.

“Hey, I’m just glad to know you’re not a monk again.” Dean laughed, getting a pillow thrown at him in return.

****

Dean went out to find his friends from the night before while Sam went to Buddy’s store. There were a couple of people shopping, but not many. When Buddy saw Sam, his eyes lit up and he motioned for him to go to the office. After about ten minutes, Buddy came in.

“What took you so long?” Sam asked.

“I was closing up, just in case,” Buddy said, winking. “So, you know what I asked you last night?”

“Yeah…” Sam said, afraid that Buddy was going to say it was a mistake. That it was a one-time thing.

“I wanted to make it right.” Buddy pulled out a small box. Inside was a simple black band. “To act as the engagement ring. I’ve got a matching one that I’ll wear too.” He slid the ring on Sam’s finger and kissed him. “It’s official, I’m yours and your mine. And I love you.” He kissed Sam. “And now you know why I closed the store.” Sam laughed but kissed him back.

****

“Buddy,” Freddie said as Buddy left for the evening. Sam had gone to catch up with Dean.

“Hey. What’s up?” Buddy asked.

“Buddy, they have to leave.” He said. Buddy closed his eyes. He knew this. “It’s going to kill them. And yeah, they’ll be here forever, but they’ll be dead.”

“I know,” Buddy said. “But if they leave, they can’t ever come back. And…” Freddie saw the ring on Buddy’s finger.

“He was the one you lost, wasn’t he?” Freddie asked. Buddy nodded. “Damn it. I’m sorry. If I would’ve known…”

“I would still be a miserable asshole.” Buddy pointed out. “I just wouldn’t have my heart broken for a second time.”

“I’m so sorry ” Freddie told him. “We’ll figure this out. I’ll convince one of them.”

“I’ll get Sam,” Buddy said, looking down. “I’ll deal with it.”

****

Freddie found Dean at the bar. He was surrounded by people he had played cards with. They were watching him play pool against Frank Sinatra and Hank Williams. Freddie waited until the game was done and he pulled him to the side.

“So, the town will kill us if we stay?” Dean asked. Freddie nodded.

“This place is perfect, but it’s dangerous,” Freddie explained. “And as much as Buddy doesn’t want to lose his fiancè, it’s for the best.”

“Wait...what?” Dean asked.

“Shit,” Freddie mumbled. “You’re focusing on the wrong part. If you stay, you die. And yeah, you’ll live here forever, but here is the only place you’ll ever live. You won’t go home. You won’t move on. You’ll stay here.”

“Damn it.” Dean sighed. “Okay, so I take Sam and we leave?”

“Buddy has to convince Sam to leave,” Freddie said.

“So, Buddy and Sam are engaged and he has to break Sam’s heart to get him out of town?” Dean asked. Freddie nodded. “That’s fantastic.”

“Get your car and get out of town. Because if you leave, it might be easier to get Sam to follow you. But the longer you both stay here, the harder it will be to leave.” Freddie explained. “And I’m tired of this town taking victims.” Dean nodded and gave up his beer. He went back to the motel, but Sam wasn’t there. He packed their things, go into the Impala, and drove to the city limits. He felt something pulling him, trying to get him to stay. But he fought it and before he knew it, he was outside of Azmar and he didn’t feel the urge to go back.

****

Buddy and Sam were at Buddy’s place when he got the call. He knew what he had to do, not that he wanted to. But he had to, for Sam’s sake.

“Sam, I need you to follow me,” Buddy said.

“Uh, sure. Where are we going?” Sam asked.

“To see your brother,” Buddy told him.

“Why?” Sam asked. Buddy didn’t answer, just leading him towards the city limits. Sam could see Dean standing out by the Impala, waiting on him. “What is he doing?”

“He got out for his safety,” Buddy told him. He turned to look at Sam, trying to not let his emotions show.

“This town is draining your life,” Buddy said, cupping Sam’s face in his hands. “You need to leave. Dean already did. He’s waiting for you. Freddie convinced him it was time to leave. Now I’m trying to do the same for you.”

“I can’t,” Sam said, coughing some.

“And why the hell not?” Buddy asked.

“Because if I leave, you’ll…” Sam trailed off.

“Die?” Buddy asked. “Because I already did that once. And I died not being able to tell you I love you. But I got the chance this time. And I can go back to that heaven where we were together.”

“Buddy…”

“Sam, if you don’t go, you’re going to die. And you have so much good you have to do in the world.” Buddy told him. “The world that is out there. Where the sun is real and everything isn't perfect. And that’s what makes it so great.” He leaned in and kissed Sam gently. They both had tears in their eyes. “I’m sure we’ll meet again Sam Winchester. Life doesn’t seem to want us apart for long.”

“I love you,” Sam said, touching Buddy’s hand and holding it for a minute.

“I love you too Sam.” He smiled softly. “Next time you’re in heaven, look me up.” Sam looked past the city limit sign where Dean was waiting for him. He looked back at Buddy. “Go, before I beg you to stay.” Sam nodded and slowly walked to the town line. Taking a deep breath, he stepped over. Out of Azmar. Sam turned around to see Buddy’s smiling face one last time before he started to disappear.

“Sammy…” Dean said. Sam didn’t look at him, instead, he climbed into the Impala and waited for Dean. “Sammy, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Sam said, choking back tears. He played with the ring on his finger, trying to hold everything back. “We’ve got work to do. Let’s go.”

 

The End


End file.
